


sanguinity

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blood, Derogatory Language, Don't Try This At Home, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Violence, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: everyone knows qian kun is danger personified, but too many underestimate the power of his pampered baby boys





	sanguinity

Yangyang sighs pointedly and scans the long table. Everyone sitting along the table are high-ranking members of the gang, all old and crusty and uninteresting. And what they're talking about is even more boring, all about imports and finances. 

 

Yangang only hangs in here to spend time with Kun and get the chance to hear any hot gossip. Sometimes he gets that, news of betrayal and traitors and wars. But this is just mind-numbing. He looks over to Dejun, who is watching the speaking gang members with attentive eyes. 

 

For some reason Dejun actually likes the boring stuff, so no chance of distraction with him. Yangyang looks up at Kun and wonders. He's got his stern as stone face on, the one that brooks no disobedience. Good thing Kun has a huge soft spot for his baby boys. 

 

"Kun,” Yangyang says. 

 

The speaker at the table quiets at the interruption. Kun waves his hand for them to continue and runs his hand through Yangyang's hair. "What is it?" he says, not moving his eyes. 

 

"I'm  _ bored _ ," Yangyang whines. The table is still deathly quiet, and Yangyang can feel the disapproving eyes on his back. Kun hums noncommittally, finally looking down at him. 

 

"I'm not," Dejun just has to pipe up. Yangyang sticks out his tongue at him and Dejun rolls his eyes. 

 

"Don't be rude, boys, can't you see I'm busy?" Kun scolds. He turns his attention back to the gang. "Did I tell you you could stop talking?" he barks, the contrast in his tone startling. The officials start talking again but Yangyang is still pouting, unsatisfied. 

 

He wriggles experimentally where he's perched on Kun's muscled thigh, nearly falling over. One of Kun's hands rest on his back to steady him, gripping hard in warning. "What are you doing?" Dejun whispers at him. 

 

Dejun likes to act like he's the perfect doll for Kun, but Yangyang knows he can be a little rebel too if someone else starts it first. Yangyang smiles, showing his teeth, and squeezes Kun's thigh between his own, just moving slightly at first, leaning forward and dragging his crotch up the length of Kun's leg. 

 

Dejun's eyes widen comically when he realizes what he's doing. Yangyang wonders how long it’ll take for Kun to realize that he's not just shifting. He's already starting to harden in his tight pants at the thrill of adventure, the fact that there's a dozen strangers in full sight of him. 

 

He shifts to get a better angle, grinding his growing bulge onto Kun's dark suit pant covered leg. It feels so nice, he has to bite his lip to prevent a moan escaping him. He lets his eyes flutter shut, grinding down again bolder now that he hasn't been caught. 

 

His skin prickles and he opens his eyes to see Kun's intense gaze staring down at him. Yangyang stops, meeting his gaze smugly. Because that's not anger in Kun's eyes, but hunger and awe. Yangyang knew already, of course, but he's really got this powerful man wrapped around his little finger. Kun would probably let him do anything he wanted. 

 

Dejun is looking over at him with lips parted in shock, a sweet pink blush across his cheeks. Throwing away all propriety, Yangyang reaches across and slips his hands to the back of Dejun's head, pulling him  forward and kissing him hungrily. 

 

Dejun, for all his usual composure in public, responds in kind, letting a barely audible whimper escape from his lips. The gang member still talking business stutters just a bit. Yangyang feels hot all over as he grinds his clothed erection harder on Kun, sucking Dejun's tongue into his mouth. 

 

He chances a look up and Kun is pointedly not looking at what's going on in his lap, jaw clenched tight. Dejun whimpers and clutches a hand in Kun's suit jacket. and he snaps. "All of you, get out." 

 

The entire table full of tough men jumps at his voice. "Get out," Kun repeats, slower. Chairs scrape and the men at the table try to keep their dignity while scrambling to get out of the room. When the door of the meeting room slams shut behind the last member Kun grabs Yangyang by the back of his neck and yanks him away fromd Dejun. 

 

His eyes are alight with lust, an incredulous smile curling over his face. "How did I find such naughty boys? Whatever should I do with you two?" 

 

"If we’ve been naughty, shouldn't you punish us, sir?" Yangyang says. He'll get what he wants. He always does.

 

*

 

Yangyang stretches his slightly sore limbs, legs dangling off the edge of the meeting table and Dejun curled up against his side. He looks down at Dejun’s red lips, still swollen from being wrapped around Kun's cock. 

 

Kun had been called off to take care of an urgent issue, and no amount of their pouting could convince him to stay. Ah, the drawbacks of being with a busy mob boss. "Jun, we should probably go back home," Yangyang says. 

 

Djeun murmurs groggy nonsense. "Come on," he says, sitting up and pulling Dejun up with him, who reluctantly complies. The meeting room is cold and empty, and Yangyang wants the silk sheets and fluffy pillows of their own bed. 

 

He slips off the table and Dejun follows, rubbing his eyes. He hooks his arm through Yangyang’s and they make their way down the stairs and out the empty building. Dejun looks up at the clear night sky and opens his mouth to speak, but something is off. 

 

Dejun notices too, his eyes sharpening. Yangyang realizes what’s going on too slow, a muscled arm wrapping around his neck. "Finally got you, you little whore," the man holding him growls. "You think you're untouchable, flaunting yourself like that. But Daddy isn't here to protect you now."  

 

Yangyang spins at the same time he grabs hold of his attacker's hands and pulls, wriggling out and emerging a few feet away.  He recognizes his attacker’s face now, one of the lower-ranking officials that were at the meeting. 

 

There's a look of comical shock on his face that Yangyang's broken out. He must be a serious amature if he's this slow on the uptake. This'll be fun, then. 

 

The attacker is scanning the area wildly, planning out his next move. At least he's not dumb enough to  charge willy-nilly. You could almost see the moment he realizes Dejun's nowhere in sight, but it comes too late, his body shuddering as a knife cuts into his back. 

 

Dejun pulls it out and the attacker staggers forward, still alive but only barely. Dejun's looks absolutely invigorated, breathing hard and smile beautiful. The knife and the hands holding it are absolutely dripping in blood. 

 

Yangyang laughs gleefully and takes the knife from his boyfriend, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek. He shoves the staggering attacker to the ground, sitting himself down on the man’s legs and plunging the knife down into the soft flesh of his stomach. 

 

God, he missed this. Kun likes to keep them on a leash too often, and Yangyang hungers. 

 

Blood splatters across his face and he licks away a few drops, savoring the metallic taste. Dejun sits opposite him, his hands landing in the man's ruined stomach. He hungrily yanks Yangyang's head towards his to meet in a desperate kiss, leaving bloody handprints on both of his cheeks. 

 

*

 

They tumble through the apartment door, all over each other and giggling. Kun runs over the second he hears the door open, composure breaking when he sees the blood covering them. "What happened?" he demands, panic edging into his voice. 

 

"Don't worry, it's not ours," Dejun says. 

 

"Yeah, someone really tried to attack  _ us _ ," Yangyang says, rolling his eyes. "He didn’t know what was coming to him." 

 

"You're not hurt," Kun sighs in relief and wraps his arms around the both of them, uncaring of the blood. "I don't like you two being in danger."

 

"Oh, are we your weak spot?" Yangyang teases. 

 

At the same time Dejun whines, "But it's so fun!"

 

Kun pulls back and looks at them fondly. "What did I do to deserve you two? Come one, let's wash all this off."

**Author's Note:**

> [Twt](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
